Running Away
by Sensation0023
Summary: B/V: Bulma gets sick of Vegeta being a jerk and she runs away leaving Vegeta and Trunks behind. How will Vegeta get her back? Read to find out. *I re-downloaded this, it isn't an update! It is the story Running Away, I had to get a new title, fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I re-downloaded this onto fanfiction, cuzz it just makes me so mad that they take away NC-17! It's not our fault that those little immature kids read whatever they want. Do they block porno all of the time? NO! So why can't they at least give us out damn freedom to write whatever we want? Sorry, enough of my ranting on.  
  
Running Away  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A single teardrops falls down Bulma's cream-colored face, after her and Vegeta just had another argument and Vegeta headed downstairs. 'Why won't Vegeta love me the way I want to be loved? Doesn't he even care?' Bulma thought. 'Well, that's the last straw, I'm going to make him and Trunks lunch, and then I'm out of here!' Bulma finished packing her suitcases and placed them inside of her capsules. "WOMAN! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE SOME FOOD!" Vegeta yelled from down stairs. Bulma hid the capsules in her pocket and rushed downstairs when she heard Vegeta yelling. "Yea yea whatever Vegeta." Bulma said rather quietly. Vegeta noticed, and chose to ignore it. Vegeta took Trunks into the living room to wait until Bulma was done cooking.  
  
About a half an hour later  
  
"Vegeta, Trunks, lunch is served." Bulma said as she walked up the stairs, heading toward her and Vegeta's room. Vegeta and Trunks rushed into the kitchen and ate everything in site, then went out side to continue training.  
  
Bulma watched out of her window from the second floor as Vegeta and her young son Trunks stepped into the gravity room. She sighed and sat on the bed, trying to make up her mind whether she should leave or not. She made up her mind and went down stairs. She picked up a pad of paper and a pen and started to write.  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
  
I have left for a while. I don't know when I will return, but I really need to get away from you. I feel like I'm not appreciated, and that all I'm really good for is cooking, cleaning, and sex. Is that what you think Vegeta? I truly hope not, but that's what I feel like. If I don't return, then, well, I don't know, but I hope you learn something from this Vegeta. You mean a lot to me, but I want to mean a lot to you too. I'm sorry Vegeta. I'm sorry for fighting with you, and I'm sorry for anything else that I have done. Please take care of Trunks for me while I'm gone.  
  
Love always,  
  
Bulma  
  
Bulma could barely finish her letter. She started feeling jittery, and half of her was telling her that she might hurt Vegeta, but the other part of her is telling her that he needs to wake up and realize that he should show some respect and love. She decided that this would do her some good. She ripped it out from the pad of paper and set it down on the kitchen table next to the dirty dishes. 'Well, at least I won't have to do anything like clean, wash, or put up with his shit!' Bulma thought proudly. 'He'll be sorry!'  
  
Bulma walked out of the door and into her blue sports car. She headed wherever her heart would take her. All she wants to do is get away from Vegeta for a while.  
  
About 2 hours later  
  
Vegeta decided to take a break, due to Trunks constantly begging to stop and rest. He finally gave in and turned off the gravity machine. When the two entered through the back door, they noticed how unusually quiet it was. The T.V. isn't on, the washers aren't going, Bulma wasn't cooking, and nothing was heard except for their own footsteps along the tile floor in the kitchen. "WOMAN?" Vegeta yelled. No answer. 'Hmm that's strange.' Vegeta thought. As he walked further into the kitchen he noticed a letter among the pile of dished on top of the table. He snatched the note and started reading it. He read the letter and looked up at Trunks, who was staring up at him in curiosity. "What is it dad?" Trunks asked questionably. "Your mother has left." Vegeta said simply as he dropped the letter and headed upstairs to be alone. Trunks watched as the letter fell to the ground and he picked it up to read it. 'Uh oh. What did dad do now? It was the fight.' Trunks thought. 'Poor mom. Poor dad.' Trunks thought, not taking any sides.  
  
Bulma kept driving and after a while, she found a nice expensive hotel with a spa and all of the works. 'Oooo. I could get a facial! I haven't had one of those in a while!' Bulma thought as she pulled in after reading the advertisement sign.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, what did you think so far? I am going to continue, but I have to get some reviews first! That was just a short chapter to get it started. Give me some ideas, so I know how you people want it to turn out okay? If you really want something to happen, include it in the review, and I might include it in future chapters. The more reviews I get, or the more ideas, the faster I will have the next chapters posted. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I got a some good reviews, and I've got to admit, the first chapter probably does need some work, but you've got to give me a break, I just typed it at 2:00 in the morning, because I just got an idea, and made it into a story. But I promise that this chapter will be way better! I am also including an idea from a reviewer. Hope you like it!  
  
Running Away  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thoughts started forming in Vegeta's head and he started to worry. He didn't know if she would ever return. He had been rude, and arrogant, but it was just the way he was. He thought she knew that. He lay in bed all night long, not being able to sleep, he was alone. It has only been one night, and it seemed like a lifetime of heartache. Trunks walked into the room and worried looked at his father. "Dad? Are you going to be okay? I bet mom will come home today. Don't you think so?" Trunks asked. Vegeta didn't look at his curios son he just 'humphed' and turned over, his back facing his son. "Da-ad! Come on! Aren't we going to train today?" Trunks asked getting annoyed. Vegeta sat up and faced his son. "Yes. Let's train." Vegeta said quietly as he stood up.  
  
Bulma awoke in her queen-sized bed and stretched her legs underneath the maroon silk sheets. 'What a great night. It was lonely without Vegeta, but I just loved laying in this bed!' Bulma thought. Bulma looked to the nightstand next to the bed and saw a piece of paper from the hotel. "Hmmm." She picked it up and read it. "Oooo! Tanning! That sounds like something I will need." Bulma said as she scanned the paper over. "How about a make over? Yup! That sounds good too!" Bulma said excitedly. As soon as she hopped out of bed she got ready for the exciting day ahead of her.  
  
Bulma lay down in the tanning bed and waited till the timer to go off to let her out. After 10 minutes passed, the timer went off and the light from the tanning bed turned off. "All done! Lets see how it turned out!" Bulma started putting on her clothes as she looked over her body. It was much darker, but she is still pretty white. "I'm going to do this a couple more times, then I'll be perfect!" Bulma cheered to herself. She walked out and headed to her 12 o'clock appointment for her make over.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks were swinging punches at each other in the gravity room. Sweat drops fall off of their foreheads and arms. Trunks started to tire and asked for a break. Vegeta accepted and they walked into the house for some lunch.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Bulma stood up from her seat, as the hairdresser looked her over. "Wow! You have made a vast improvement! You look great!" The hairdresser said as the other makeup artist looked her over as well. Bulma's hair was cut to her shoulders in layers. Her makeup was light and went well with her complexion. Bulma stood in front of a mirror looking her self over. "Well, I think I'm going to go shopping! Maybe I'll take a stroll along the beach." Bulma said to her self. "Thank you so much. I look great!" The hairdresser and the makeup artist nodded and said, "Your welcome." Bulma went over to the phone to call Trunks. He needs new clothes, so she might as well take him with her. Bulma dialed her phone number and listened to the ringing.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta looked up when they heard the phone ring. Vegeta put up his hand and a ki ball formed. Before he could shoot at the phone Trunks stopped him. "Dad don't! Mom taught me how to use the phone so I'll answer it." Trunks said as his father put down his hand and continued eating. Trunks picked up the phone and answered. "Hello? Oh hi mom!" Vegeta looked up in curiosity. "Yeah mom, I'd love to, but when are you coming home..... What do you mean, you don't know.......but mom, that was just a silly fight .......oh ok fine. Bye mom." Trunks said to his mother on the other side of the phone. "What was that all about?" Vegeta asked. "Oh, that was mom. She's going to take me shopping. She's coming over right now to pick me up, she said that she doesn't want to see you yet, so you should just go out to the gravity room and train." Trunks responded. Vegeta growled. Trunks looked at his father shyly. "Dad? Why is mom mad at you?" Vegeta looked at his son solemnly. "It's my fault. I have been too harsh. I can't help it though. That's just the way I am, and I thought that she knew." Vegeta said looking away, not wanting to face his son. "Then why don't you just tell mom what you just told me?" Trunks said walking away. Vegeta looked at his son in surprise. 'That's it, that's what I will do. I need to tell her my past, and why I am the way I am. Maybe then, she will understand me better.' Vegeta thought. He started forming a plan for when Bulma returns.  
  
Bulma arrived at her home moments later and went up to the door. Before she could open it, Trunks opened the door and went wide-eyed. "Whoa! Mom! What did you do? You look different." Trunks said as he walked out the door. "Oh, um, I got a make over." Bulma said. "What's that?" Trunks asked. "Never mind. Lets go." Bulma said. Bulma started walking back to the car with Trunks.  
  
Vegeta watched from the roof of Capsule Corps. He noticed how beautiful she looked. She changed her look, and she was only gone for one night. 'What if she's better off without me? Just looking at her, she's only been gone for one night, and she's already changed for the better!' Vegeta thought as a single tear slide down his cheek. (A/N: Now it's Vegeta's turn to cry! Now, I'm going to cry!)  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, was that any better than the first chapter? The next one will be up soon, maybe even tonight! Just give me some reviews, and even some ideas, and it will be up! That was kinda sad. I almost cried, because Vegeta cried! Please review, and stay tuned for later chapters! Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3

I got a couple reviews, and I didn't get like hardly any for the second chapter, but anyways, a reviewer said that Vegeta should fallow Bulma, so, that will be included. So, if you have any ideas that form in your heads while reading, include it in the review, and I'll try to work it into my story! Warning there is a little lemon towards the end! Thanx! Enjoy!  
  
Running Away  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma and Trunks pulled out of the driveway and headed to the shopping centers. Vegeta flew closely behind, trying to stay hidden behind trees as he fallowed Bulma. He watched as the two got out of the car and headed into a store. Trunks saw his father hiding behind some trees in the parking lot, but pretended not to notice. Once they got into the store Trunks whispered to his mom closely, "Mom. Dad fallowed us. He's out in the parking lot, hiding behind some trees." Bulma stopped walking upon hearing that. "WHAT?!" Bulma exclaimed. "Mom! Shhhhh! People are staring!" Trunks whispered. "Oh sorry. What do you mean, your father fallowed us here? Why would he do that? Hmm." Bulma said to her son quietly.  
  
Vegeta could feel their ki. He got hungry and decided to go eat in the shop next to the one Bulma and Trunks walked into. Vegeta sat eating shrimp egg rolls, as he ordered the waiters to bring him more food. One of the waiters whispered to another waiter, "I told you we should have NEVER let him in here!" Vegeta heard him with his sensitive hearing and shot a small ki ball at the waiter's hair. The man's hair burnt up, and he started running around putting out the flames. He walked to a mirror on the wall and noticed that he didn't have any hair, and the top of his head was burnt. He started crying and running into the bathroom. Customers' sweat dropped anime style as they watched the burnt/bald waiter run away. Everyone around Vegeta started getting nervous and shaky.  
  
Vegeta decided to go home and wait until Bulma came home. He was hopping that she would come home tonight.  
  
Bulma did decide to go home, after taking Trunks shopping. She was still mad though. "Woman, are you still mad at me for that silly fight?" Vegeta asked. "Yes Vegeta, it wasn't a silly fight. You have pissed me off for the last time! I'm tired of being treated like shit!" Bulma said as she watched Vegeta's expression change. He started walking away from her as he whispered, "I'm sorry." Bulma heard him and her face grew sad. "Vegeta wait!" Bulma said, but it was too late. He was already gone. He flew off; the direction that he was headed is un-known.  
  
Later that night after Bulma had went to sleep  
  
Vegeta returned when the sky was filled with darkness, and the moon shown slightly behind the soft clouds. He landed on the balcony and found his way into their bedroom. He found Bulma lying in her bed beneath the soft covers. Bulma thought she had to be dreaming. What a wonderful dream it was too. She could feel a pair of strong arms around her. A heat radiated around her body, making her feel protected. Vegeta carried her out to their balcony right outside of Bulma's room. Vegeta looked at the gorgeous woman in his arms.  
  
The familiarity of it caused her eyes to flutter open. Through the strands of hair that blew across her face, she could see Vegeta's face smiling down upon her. Confusion ran through her as she tucked the strands of hair behind her ears to find herself staring at the stars above them. Panic ran throughout her body and she wrapped both her arms tightly around Vegeta's neck, squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
"NANI!! What are you doing??? Have you completely lost your mind!! baka! Where are you taking me??" She demanded with a squeal of fear.  
  
Vegeta smirked in amusement over her fear and did not answer her; instead he seemed to be searching for something below them.  
  
Bulma dared to open her eyes when she didn't get an answer from him. She loosened her grip around his neck to stare at him with a look of annoyance. "Aren't you going to answer me!?" She asked before staring down, curious at what he was searching for. They were at an amazing height, which caused another wave of panic to flow through her as she once again wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. So tight it might have killed an ordinary man. "DON'T you Drop Me You BAKA!!!!!" She screamed at him.  
  
Vegeta thought about the possibility of it for a moment, and playfully loosened his hold on her, which caused her to go into another panic. Vegeta laughed, finding her extremely amusing. "Do you honestly think that I would let you fall Woman?" He asked, once again in his normal harsh tone of voice.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta was descending at a startling speed. Bulma squealed and closed her eyes tightly before she suddenly felt him stop. She kept her death grip on him, afraid to let him go or open her eyes.  
  
Vegeta set her feet to the ground and pried her arms loose from around his neck. Bulma then allowed her eyes to flutter open again and look around at their surroundings. She turned around in front of him, her jaw dropping in total astonishment at the view around them.  
  
  
  
The sound of a rushing waterfall filled her ears. Bulma stared past the calm lake of which the waterfall flowed at its magnificent beauty. The starlight gave the water a mysterious glow. They were at a clearing surrounded deep at the heart of a forest. Crickets could be heard all around them, along with an occasional hoot from an owl hidden in a near by tree. Everything seemed so peaceful and quiet. Slowly she wandered away from Vegeta toward the lake.  
  
Vegeta stood watching her with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised slightly out of amusement as she spun around in a circle and kneeled down at the waters edge. She peered into the lake at her reflection before an idea came to her. Slowly she stood up and turned back to Vegeta. "Why did you bring me here?" She questioned.  
  
Vegeta didn't change his pose. "I wanted to make it up to you. I'm sorry that I'm so arrogant. I can't really help the way I act, and I promise that I will try to improve." He said softly.  
  
Bulma looked at him sweetly. "Well, now that I'm here, you can make it up to me all you want!" Bulma said flirtatiously. Vegeta had to admit that she did look radiant as the light of the stars shone around her. The satin nightdress she wore showing off every curve of her body.  
  
Bulma caught a glance of the way he watched her, her grin became wide and her eyes sparkled with mischief. As she spun around one more time, she playfully pulled her nightdress over her head to reveal her body, naked under the light of the stars.  
  
Vegeta eyes went wide in surprise. The starlight shining playfully over the curves of her body, as he looked her over from bottom to top. From her long slender legs, to her flat stomach. Up to her firm breasts until his eyes met with hers.  
  
Bulma's look was one of sweet satisfaction from his look of pure shock. His arms had slipped from their normal crossed position over his chest and hung down his sides. She could hardly surpass a giggle as she turned and dove into the lake.  
  
Bulma came back to the surface, and stood up in the lake, revealing herself from her waist up. "The water is great Vegeta, why don't you join me?" She taunted while smoothing her wet hair away from her face.  
  
Vegeta smirked and started undressing before her. She looked on in awe as his clothes fell to the ground showing off his enormous muscles. She licked her lips as he slid off his boxers. Vegeta looked up to face Bulma and smirked.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta jumped into the water with a big splash. Before she could react, she had just enough time to hold her breath before being pulled underwater. She let out a gasp in surprise as Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her against his now naked body.  
  
He picked her up out of the water, and laid her in the grass beside the water's edge. He started kissing her neck and lowering his body onto hers, ever so gently. It was hard for him to remember how fragile her kind was. It took all of his strength not to hurt her. He lowered himself down, over her and moved her body in rhythm with his. Her moans of pleasure filled the landscape. He kissed down the small of her neck to her breasts. Her arms wrapped around him, holding his head to them. Her head tilted back, her hair flowing with the wind and energy that began to rush wildly around them. His look was enough to convince her that he did love her.  
  
To be continued..  
  
I got in a little bit of lemon. That was like my first lemon! Wow! Anyways, what did you think? Do you think that they made up too soon? Maybe? Well, give me some reviews to tell me what you think, or if you have some ideas! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4

OMI-GOSH! Sorry guys! I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter from a whole-other story! Sorry! I didn't even bother to check. A couple reviewers were all like, what the hell!? You know? Anyways, here is the REAL chapter! LOL. Sorry! I freaked when I read the reviews! Someone said it was like a whole other story, and I was like what?! Then I went to check it out, and it had the wrong chapter, so my deepest apologies!  
  
Well, I've gotten a few reviews, and another idea too. I want to thank all of my great reviewers! Enjoy the next chapter! Thanx!  
  
Running Away  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bulma awoke to the sound of the rushing water in the lake. She opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in Vegeta's arms. He was already awake, but didn't want to disturb her sleep. They both took sight of the beautiful waterfall before them. The sun peeked through the mountains. The sky was filled with amazing colors of purple, blue, and red. "Beautiful isn't it?" Bulma spoke softly as Vegeta ran his fingers through her soft sea green hair. "Not as beautiful as you." Vegeta whispered into her ear. Bulma looked up at Vegeta and smiled. Vegeta stopped playing with her hair and leaned down to kiss her delicate lips gently.  
  
They continued to talk and everything seemed blissfully peaceful. They got dressed after taking a small swim in the lake. Bulma looked over at Vegeta as they sat down beside the lake once again. She noticed that he was fighting something in his mind. "What is it Vegeta?" Bulma questioned worriedly. He looked up at her concerned face and sighed. "I was trying to decide if I should tell you." He stopped. He started thinking of his past. Bulma looked up at him waiting for him to continue. When she saw that he was thinking she pursued him to go on. "Tell me what?" Vegeta looked at her and put his hand on her check, caressing it. "Well, about my past." Vegeta said silently. Bulma looked up at him with such care and said, "You know you can tell me anything Vegeta." Vegeta nodded his head as his hand found its' way to hers.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to tell you, but I can show you." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him oddly and asked, "How?" "We have a bond. It's very strong. I can show you with our minds linked together." Vegeta replied. He took both of her hands and concentrated on his past, and linked the bond to it. Bulma felt a rush of pain. She closed her eyes and saw hurt that lay before her in Vegeta's mind. She saw Vegeta's father stand before Vegeta proudly. "Son, you will train to be the strongest! You will never give up! Do you understand?" The young Vegeta nodded his head and walked away. The next thing she knew, Frieza was standing in front of Vegeta's father, killing him within 2 blows. Young Vegeta knelt beside his helpless father. "You must avenge my death son! You must kill that bastard!" Vegeta nodded to his father, as his life slowly slipped away within Vegeta's own hands. Bulma let a couple tears slip out as she watched Frieza train Vegeta at what looked to be age 15. Vegeta struggled to keep alive. Frieza would attack Vegeta, until Vegeta was on the breaking point of life and death. Bulma saw how Vegeta grew stronger. A new scene came to, as an older Vegeta came into view. She watched as Vegeta cruelly tortured and hurt innocent people for fun. But then she saw him alone his room, fighting back tears. He told himself that weeping was weak, and that Frieza would not have it. Many planets destroyed within Vegeta's own ruthless hands. Blood spilled his hands, and dead carcasses lay at his feet. His heart hardened like frozen ice, and it was unbreakable, so he thought. The visions stopped, and Bulma opened her eyes shockingly. Her eyes held hurt and pain, for the saijin that she so cared for. Vegeta's face was emotionless as he looked at his mate's sorrowful expression. "Now you know." Vegeta said silently. Bulma held a hand over her mouth. "Oh Vegeta. I'm so sorry!" Bulma said embracing Vegeta into a hug. Vegeta put his arms around his mate and held her dearly, as if she would fall if he didn't. He felt like he didn't want to ever let go of her. Several tears escaped from Bulma's eyes. "Do not weep for me woman. That was in the past-" Before he could finish, Bulma kissed him passionately on the lips. "And this is now. We will make a new path for the both of us." Bulma said smiling up at him. Vegeta smiled back down at her. "I love you onna, my onna." Bulma felt as though her life was complete. "I love you too Vegeta." Bulma said as they continued to kiss.  
  
To be continued..  
  
So, what did you think? Short, yes, but good, maybe? I don't know what I'm going to write now. That whole bond thing, showing the past, was an idea from a reviewer, and I thought it was a good idea, so I fit it into my story. And like I said before, if you have an idea, I can always use them. Please review! Thanx! 


End file.
